


Best Decision I Ever Made

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Dawn of the Dead (1978)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roger's short loss of sanity nearly gets him killed, Peter decides to take matters into his own hands. He's gonna make Roger understand just why he was so scared and angry out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Decision I Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'd always wanted to write a fic with these two but the muses never wanted to help. After working on this for months I finally finished it! :) This is a slight AU, assuming Roger never got bit and his and Peter's relationship had a chance. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Peter couldn't describe the amount of fear that went through his body as he saw that zombie grab Roger's leg. He barely escaped the last one that had tried to bite him and if it wasn't for Fran on the roof and an extremely lucky shot, Roger would have been gone. Peter drove quickly out of the horde of zombies in front of the door and back to the other trucks. It was obvious now that the close call with the female zombie had truly made Roger snap and once they were done blocking those doors and clearing the mall, Peter was gonna snap him back.

It was night now. They had lucked out with the remaining doors not having many zombies and it seemed that Peter's words had managed to calm the blonde enough for them to complete their mission. They had cleaned house and all that was left was getting rid of the bodies. Stephen and Fran had taken this first night of relative peace and quickly disappeared into their room and fell asleep, leaving the two of them in a tense silence.

Roger hadn't said much of anything to him since they blocked the doors of the mall and Peter hadn't forced him to. He'd tried to say something while they were in the department store, but Roger was quick to cut him off. It was probably better off that way. They had more important things to worry about at that moment. However, they had the time now and Roger had no excuses to hide behind. 

It was time to clear the air.

“You alright trooper?” He said softly, seemingly startling Roger out of his own thoughts. “You haven't said anything since earlier.”

Roger looked up in silence before taking a drink of the Jack and tossed it to Peter. “Been too busy to say anything.”

Peter nodded. He figured getting through to Roger wouldn't be easy after what happened. “You too busy to listen then?”

“Speak away tall man.”

Even though the words were spoken with absolute calm, the tensing in Roger's shoulders was visible even from where he sat in the corner. He could tell the blonde was getting ready for a fight. Peter just shook his head, Roger still didn't get it. He'd tried being stern with with him earlier and it seemed at least for that moment his words had worked, but now it was time for a different approach. 

He could see the argument ready on his lips until he spoke, “You have no idea how scared I was out there. I thought I had lost you before I'd even really had you. I'd told you that you were playing with my life out there--”

“Dammit Peter! I apologized for that. I--”

“I thought you were to busy to say anything.” Peter said coolly. Roger became silent once again, still ashamed by his earlier behavior and his gaze attempted to focus on everything else besides Peter.

“This is what I'm talking about Rog. It doesn't seem to be clicking in that stubborn head of yours.” He walked over to where Roger sat perched on some of the boxes, so close, almost a bit too close after all that had happened that day. For a second, he thought what happened out there had broken the growing bond between them, but it seemed that it may have only drew them closer. ”You're part of my life now too.”

He cupped his cheek and leaned in, “I won't stand by and watch you almost kill yourself again. It'll be over my dead body before what happened today happens again, with or without zombies.”

Roger was stunned. He knew he had been talking shit out there, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He'd finally had enough of those things and for a split second his mission had changed. Instead of finding a safe place for them hold up, it became annihilate every single one of those things he could reach. 

And he'd almost lost the one good thing he'd had left.

Roger closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a kiss that wasted no time in becoming heated. They hadn't tried fighting the connection they'd felt between them since they'd met. If they hadn't found this place, they may never have acted on it, but from the second they met in that building, they knew they were in this together. The first night they were in the mall, they made good use of their shifts on watch, acquainting themselves intimately with each others bodies, and by now, there was no more hesitation.

He felt Peter's arms wrap around his waist to pull him from the boxes and flush against his body. The movement broke their kiss and left them panting heavily against each other, each thinking about the last line they were getting ready to cross. As their eyes met and Roger went up on his toes to smash his lips against Peter's, they had both come to the same conclusion: There was no turning back now, not that either one of them had any plans to.

Roger hadn't realized they were on the ground until he felt his knees hit concrete and the warmth of Peter's body against his as he settled onto his lap. He had a fleeting thought that they shouldn't be doing this here, that they could wake Flyboy and Flygirl, but as he felt one of Peter's large hands slip into his overalls and grasp his cock, any attempt a forming a solid thought were long gone.

Roger buried his face into Peter's neck, nipping and kissing at any inch of skin he could reach. His hips began a slow grind against Peter's as they did their best to try and force more of his cock into that warm, callused hand. He felt Peter's free hand grasp at his hips to still his movements, and like hell if that tiny bit of extra force he used didn't send a fresh wave of heat straight to his cock. He'd never gotten off on being larger or stronger than his partners, but with Peter, this could be something he could learn to appreciate.

Peter out his arms out of his overalls and pulled off his sweater, eager to be free of the constricting material. He managed, barely, to get Peter's overalls unzipped and his hands under his shirt before Peter's thumb grazed at the sensitive spot under the head of his cock and his arms went weak.

Peter pulled him closer and lightly ran his tongue up his neck and nipped slightly at his ear. “Baby, this is all about you right now. Sit back and enjoy it.”

The gravelly tone of Peter's voice had Roger biting back another moan. For once it seemed that the calm and collected one was finally losing a bit of control. Peter's hand started to move faster and his hips tried to match the pace. The pleasure was amazing, and with Peter he didn't think it could be anything but, however, he wanted something a bit different now.

“Peter.” He gasped softly. “Stop. I don't want to come this way.” His mind flashed back to the night before. The adrenaline pumping from their hit and run and finally getting one over on those monsters, them in the stairwell finding a more pleasurable way to release their tension. The heat radiating between them as Roger struggled to hold in his moans as Peter stroked both their cocks firmly in his hand. Call him greedy, but he wanted more. He wanted as much as Peter was willing to give.

“What do you want?” He whispered, his breath sending shivers down Roger's spine. “What do you need?”

“Fuck me Peter. I want you to fuck me. Don't you want to?”

Peter nearly moaned aloud and threw his head back against the boxes. “Fuck! You know I do, but are you sure?”

Roger smirked and leaned in for another kiss, “Never any doubt when I'm with you tall man.”

“Well in that case...” He moved Roger slightly to reach into one of his pockets to grab a small bottle of lotion. “I guess it's a good thing we have this then.”

When he saw the small bottle in Peter's hands, he couldn't keep the cocky grin from his face. “So that's where that went.” Peter just smirked, and Roger couldn't help but kiss him until the smirk faded and all that was left on his face was pure lust.

“Found it in your bag after the hunt. I figured it might be of some use.”

“Always thinking ahead aren't you?”

A hand slid from his hip to cup his face and caress his cheek slowly, “Hasn't failed me yet. Now strip down baby. I want to see all of you when we do this.”

Before Peter could even finish the words, Roger was following his command. He managed to get one boot off and shift out of his overalls enough to get them pushed down to one leg before eagerly shifting back into Peters hold. When Roger felt him start to raise slight to shift their positions, Roger stopped him with a kiss. “No, just like this! Come on Peter.”

“Have you ever done this before?” Peter asked. 

Roger thought about lying, but there was no point. He knew Peter would see right through him. ”No. Never wanted another man before you Peter.” He hadn't. He didn't know what this was, but from the second he met him, he just knew. He just knew that they were supposed to do something together. Whether be the formidable zombie fighting force that they were, or what was happening between them now. He knew it was supposed to be.

Peter covered his fingers liberally with the lotion and raised him up slightly on his knees. With one arm wrapped firmly around his waist, the other slid slowly down is side and across his hips until he reached his entrance. He ran his finger against the sensitive skin with just enough pressure to make Roger gasp and arch into the touch. The press of the slick finger at his rim caused him to freeze, his entire body tensing at the unfamiliar feeling.

“Easy baby. Just relax.” Peter said as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Just think about how good it's gonna feel when I'm finally inside you. How good I'm gonna make you feel.” Roger nodded shakily and gave Peter the go ahead to continue. The first finger slid in slowly and Roger had to bite down on Peter's shoulder to keep quiet. “That's it trooper.” Peter said as he slowly started to move the digit. “Just like that.”

He slid in another when Roger had relaxed enough and begins to thrust his fingers a bit more forcefully when Roger suddenly bites down _hard_ and his hips drop down fully on Peter's hand. “What was--” His fingers stroke that spot again. “Fuck!” He hissed as Peter fingered him. “Do that again!”

Peter grinned and slid in one more finger, making the blond grunt softly and shudder as he teased his sweet spot with the skillful precision he had with everything else he did. When Roger's hips began meeting his fingers with every thrust, he knew he was ready. He pulled his fingers free, shushing the disappointed moan from Roger and slicked up his cock with more of the oil. 

“You ready trooper?” He asked as he positioned Roger over his cock. “I can't promise it'll be an easy ride.”

The smirk that had drawn Peter to the blonde was set firmly on his face. His eyes alight with that same sparkle similar to when to when they went on their hit and run or grabbed the trucks, except this time there was no madness behind it, just good old fashioned desire.

“You know me better than that. Who said I wanted it to be?”

Peter's answer was to grip his hips tightly as Roger started his descent. His groaned softly, struggling to keep what was left of his control and not move as tight,velvet heat surrounded his dick. He dimly felt the slight pain of Roger's nails as they dug into his shoulders, but that only seemed to increase his pleasure. 

Roger couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body as he felt his thighs brush against the rough material of Peters overalls. He'd never felt anything like this before, not even with any woman he'd been with. This feeling of completion, he knew now he could only get it, right here, right now and from this man.

He started a slow rocking motion with his hips, raising them slightly before dropping back down, his lips quirking into a smile when he heard the breathless groan from Peter. He braced his hands on the other man's chest as he began to rock his hips a with a little more force. He took the breathy moans and the tightening of the hands on his hips as encouragement and started to experiment a little more, shifting his weight at different angles until he found the one that with one thrust, almost pushed him over the edge.

He buried his face into Peter's shoulders again as he grew more confident in his ride, increasing his speed until the room echoed the sound of skin against skin and muffled gasps and groans. Roger knew he was close. He could feel it building in every nerve ending on his body. He was so close, he just needed that one extra push to fall into absolute bliss.

Once again, without words, Peter seemed to know exactly what he needed. He slipped a hand between them and grasped Roger's leaking cock, stroking it with the same hurried pace that their hips had created.

“I'm gonna have to take my time with you now. We'll go down to one of those department stores and test out those beds. Have to make sure we get a really sturdy one. Now that we got this place all locked up, I'm never letting you go.”

And if Peter let more of that spill than he planned, well Roger who was none the wiser. What he did know was that between the whiskey smooth voice in his ear, the hand on his cock and the cock in his ass. He had no chance of lasting any longer.

His orgasm hit him like a bullet. Before he realized what he was doing he'd already bit down sharply on Peter's shoulder, tasting the slight copper taste of blood against his tongue. His body went taut in Peter's arms as his cock pulsed white streams of heat against their chests.

He felt Peter brace his feet on the floor and his hands grip his waist tighter before he started thrusting frantically, desperately trying to reach his own peak. Roger felt sated, boneless and could do nothing but weakly grip Peter's shoulders and hang on for the ride. He knew the moment Peter came, felt the heat shooting though his body like a fever burning him from the inside out. He really did go boneless then, collapsing against Peter's chest in exhaustion.

Now, the only sound left in the room was that of their deep breathing as they began to come down from their orgasms and enjoy the afterglow. Peter barely remembers pulling Roger's overalls back on and straightening his own so they could go back to their room, but he figured catching a catnap by the door wouldn't be so bad at least for a few minutes. They could still keep watch just in case they had missed any of those things downstairs. That's what he told himself anyway. The real reason? He didn't want the moment to end. As he drifted off, all he could think of is the best way to make sure this was real, was to stay right where they were.

When Roger awoke the next morning, the events of last night rushed to the front of his mind like a hurricane and he smiled contently against Peter's chest. He felt exhausted, thoroughly fucked and unusually warm. However, that last fact left Roger a bit confused. He gently broke Peter's embrace and realized that they had been covered with a blanket.

Oh shit.

He was about to wake Peter before a soft voice called out, “Let him sleep. He's definitely deserves some time to rest.”

He looked around wildly and finally caught the head of blonde hair sitting on some boxes under the windows. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Fran beat him to it. “Don't worry.” She said calmly, and Roger thought he may have still been slightly crazy because he thought he heard a tinge of amusement in her voice. “Stephen's not up yet either.” At Roger's silence, she continued. “I'm not going to say anything. This is something that should come from you when you're ready.”

The sigh of relief that Roger released calmed the tension in his entire body. For the moment, he was happy to put off the inevitable conversation with his friend off until another time. “Thanks Fran.”

She winked and smiled as she went back to her and Flyboy's room. “Anytime.”

 _Yep._ Roger thought as he rested back against Peter. _Definitely amusement._

Things went on as usual for the rest of the day, well as usual as the zombie apocalypse could be. They checked the trucks and and made sure they didn't have any stragglers left inside. Stephen was on pickup duty while the two of them loaded the bodies into an empty freezer. Roger glanced down the hallway to make sure Stephen was gone before he started speaking.

“You were right you know.”

He looked up from where he had unloaded another body. “What do you mean?”

“I know I lost it out there for a bit and if you hadn't set me straight, I would have gotten us both killed. I'm sorry about this. I really am, but part of me doesn't regret what happened.”

The look on Peter's face had enough anger behind it to kill a zombie on it's own and Roger quickly started speaking again before the other man could get any angrier. “Geez! I don't mean the almost getting us killed part! I mean...without what happened out there, I wouldn't have realized just how much I need you. I wouldn't have realized how close I came to losing the best part of my life.”

Peter visibly relaxed and smiled, not a smirk or grin, but a full fledged smile and Roger didn't think it would be something he'd ever get tired of seeing. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist, “Any other thoughts you have out there that I should know about Rog?”

“Well just one more thing...” Roger said slyly.

“And what's that?”

“That asking you to run with me was the best idea I ever had.” Before he sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss.


End file.
